The Switch
by Dewquent
Summary: Everybody knows that Artemis and Wally hate each others guts. But what happens if their bodies switch?   Author Note Inside
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story, hope you guys like it! Please Review.

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Young Justice.

* * *

><p>"Ugggg." Groggily, I opened my eyes. The first thing that hit me was the pain. Everywhere hurt and a dull, throbbing ache was pulsing through my head. I tried to sit up, and succeeded… sort of. I made it into a sitting position, only to be met with a tremendous pain in my chest. 'Dang it,' I thought, 'I must've cracked some ribs.' Finally, my head had cleared enough to take in my surroundings. I was in a large, damp building, probably abandoned. Dim light filtered in through the cracks in the roof, illuminating the dark floor. Wait. I spotted another body a few feet away from where I was standing, with my bow beside it, that looked suspiciously like… no, it couldn't be. Walking over, I glanced down at the body on the floor. Only I wasn't looking at just anybody. I was looking at myself. But if I was there, then…<p>

"Oh, crap."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks with the great reviews! They just made my day. And sorry about the Chapter 1 being so short. It was just the Prologue. Anyway here's Chapter 2 so enjoy! Please Review.

**Disclaimer**- I dont own Young Justice in anyway.

POVs in Order- Kid Flash,Robin,Kid Flash.

* * *

><p>A few hours ago…<p>

"Hey! Gimme the remote back!"

"Why should I?" Artemis asked, waving the remote high above her head.

"Cause I was here first!" I shouted.

"So what, Baywatch?"

"So, I was watching a show, Arty," I retorted.

"I told you never to call me that, Kid Idiot," she said as she shot me a malicious glare.

* * *

><p>I walked into the cave, I hoped to find a little peace and quiet, and maybe watch a little TV. But no. I not only found that the TV was occupied, but also that KF and Artemis were having their daily "conversation" in the middle of the room. Suddenly, I noticed a peculiar odor in the air. It smelled like fresh- baked cookies, not the acrid smoke we were all used to.<p>

I rushed to the kitchen to make sure nothing was wrong. I found Ms. Martian in her usual spot: holding a tray of cookies in front of the stove. But something was wrong. The cookies, instead of being burnt to a crisp and completely inedible (except to Kid Flash), they were a pleasant golden- brown color, and smelled delicious. Instincts taking over, I snatched a cookie from the tray, nearly burning my hand in the process. I took a cautious bite, and was surprised to find that it actually tasted… well, good. Aqualad and Superboy appeared at the kitchen door, probably drawn by the same enticing smell I had noticed before. After all of us grabbed a few more cookies, I left the kitchen, along with the rest of the team, to watch this argument. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a familiar black shadow. Batman must have come back to give us another important mission. I would've said hi, but the argument was just getting interesting.

* * *

><p>"Batman wanted me to be on the team," Artemis objected.<p>

"I don't care that Batman wanted you here. It was one of his more stupid decisions!"

Suddenly, the whole room went quiet, and everyone seemed to be staring at me.

"What?" I asked them.

Then I realized that they weren't staring at me; they were staring at a point somewhere to the left of my head.

"He's behind me, isn't he?"

"Yes. He is." Batman's voice echoed in the utter silence of the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. But we got an awesome chapter for y'all to make up for it. ;D  
>Please forgive us. =) Like always, reviews are appreciated.<br>Hope you enjoy~!

**Disclaimer **- We do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p>I revved my motorcycle, the sound cutting into the tense silence of our ride like a knife. Careening down the freeway at 90 miles per hour toward Gotham's lower districts, I scowled at Kid Flash. 'Why does he even <em>need<em> a motorcycle, if he can break the sound barrier in just his sneakers?' I wondered, casting an involuntary glance in his direction, glimpsing of one of those cheesy grins that the team knows all too well. Catching my wandering eye, he revved his motor, and sped away. Muttering under my breath, I turned my wrist. Suddenly, my motorcycle lurched forward, nearly throwing me down onto the pavement below. Regaining my balance, I looked up just in time to see Kid Flash screech to a stop, sending up sparks when he tried to use his feet to slow the bike, but ending up losing his balance instead. Suppressing a chuckle, I brought my bike to a standstill, and pulled up beside him. "Everything okay?" I inquired, eager to start driving again. We were going to get a late start, as usual.

"Yeah," he responded, an odd infliction in his voice. Mounting my bike, I looked back at him, and started my motor. Hastily remounting, he followed my lead, and we sped toward our exit.

Finally, we reached our designated sectors. Concealing our motorcycles under a broken fire escape, we rounded the corner of an abandoned apartment complex. Glancing at the crocked street sign, in a nearly futile attempt to make out the filth- covered letters inscribed upon it, the realization hit me. This sign, the apartments- they were all too familiar to me. Peering around the corner, I spotted the barren lot that I used to play in as a kid. Looking a little further away, I spotted... "Oh God," I whispered, my eyes growing wider. Right in front of me, I spotted the apartment complex that I had spent my entire life in; moving my eyes upward, I caught sight of the familiar, faded curtains hanging in one of the third story windows.

Surprisingly, Kid Mouth hadn't uttered a word since we had hidden our bikes. As rare as it was, I decided that it was time for _someone _to break the silence. Taking charge, I turned to him, and spoke. "Look. We can't just stand here; we've already gotten a late start as it is. Why don't you stay on the ground and patrol, while I scout from the rooftops? That way, we can cover twice as much ground."

At this, Kid Flash shot me an indignant glare, demanding, "Who made you the boss?"

I rolled my eyes, remembering the last time I heard that phrase- when I was like, five. "Listen. I _really_ don't feel like arguing with you. We are stuck with each other for the duration of this mission, and I don't need you making it any worse than it already is for the both of us. And just think- if we split up, we won't have to see each other for a while, at least, and you can go back to being the boss of your little Wallyworld," I told him, layering my tone with sarcasm at the end.

After a while, he reluctantly agreed to split up. Scaling the fire escape, I pulled an arrow from my quiver, and notched it onto my bow. Better safe than sorry, in my opinion. Glancing down, I spotted him jogging around the corner. Suddenly, his voice sounded in my comma link, startling me. "Can't see anything going on down here," he told me, his voice barely audible over the constant static, "See anything from up there?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," I responded. Pausing a moment, I added, "Let's head in that direction," jerking my thumb away from my apartment building. He nodded, a nearly imperceptible movement, and melted into the darkness like a living shadow.

* * *

><p>After two hours of futile searching, any normal person would have just given up. But of course, the Bat is not a normal person. The abandoned streets were all quiet, all the same. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary here. "Have you seen anything down there?" I inquired, the boredom evident in my tone. "Oh yeah," he muttered, "loads. The Joker just stole some candy from a baby, yah know. Normal stuff."<p>

I rolled my eyes, wishing for the millionth time that I had a different partner on this mission. "KF, be serious," I scolded, praying that he would actually listen for once.

"You know what? I don't need to be serious," he told me. "_You_ just need to be less of a fun- hating slave driver."

"Yeah, I'll totally take advice from the guy who was stupid enough to get Batman pissed at him," I mused, annoyance adding a raw edge to my tone.

"I bet you planned that all along," he accused, "cause I bet you just _loved _to see me get on the Bat's bad side."

"How could I plan something like that? It takes pure stupidity to do what you did, and, last time I checked, you were the only one who possessed that gift." My voice rung out, surprisingly loud in the pressing quiet of the surrounding night. 'Oh shoot,' I murmured, knowing that Batman would have my head if he found out that I might have blown our cover by shouting at KF. He made some kind of retort, his voice pulsing with anger on the comma link, but I was too absorbed in my thoughts to even care. Something had caught my eye, a little distance away, along the horizon... Smoke. There was a steady stream of it pulsing out of a chimney, pale against the pitch- black sky. "Hey, KF," I interrupted, stopping him mid- rant, "let's go check this out."

"Fine, Ms. Bossy," he mumbled, trudging along the cracked, dirty sidewalk toward our destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey.  
>Dew and Quent would just like to take this time to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed The Switch. It inspires us to write more for y'all.<br>So... we decied that we would begin doing a mailbag sort of thing at the end of each chapter, commenting on your reviews.

**Disclaimer- We don't own Young Justice** (but it would be an awesome B-day present ;D)

* * *

><p>Reluctantly, I began to make my way towards the factory- under <em>her <em>orders. Seriously, who died and made her queen of this mission? I felt my mouth curving into a scowl just thinking about the events that led to me being stuck with her.

_{_"_There has been a report of a possible bomb threat in downtown Gotham City," Batman told us, his voice steely cold, briefing us on our mission. It sent shivers up and down my spine; seriously, how can a voice be that scary? "Your job is to survey the area and make sure that everything is quiet. You will split up into three different teams, to search. Only search," he added, shooting a glance at all of us in turn. "Aqualad and Miss Martin will survey the north downtown area. Robin, you and Superboy will take the south and east sections, since Robin is the most familiar with the terrain. Finally, Artemis and Kid Flash, you two will be responsible for the west. _

"_WHAT?" I half- asked, half- screamed in disbelief. Whipping their heads around, all of the team members stared at me with looks of utter confusion, and in the Batman's case, annoyance. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks under all of their gazes; the word had popped out of my mouth before I even realized it._

"_Anyway," Batman continued, glaring at all of us in turn to prevent any other potential outcries, his withering gaze resting on me for several seconds longer than necessary, __"the three teams will conduct a recon mission in their respective areas. You know your job- look for anything suspicious, and report it back to us. Be sure to keep all communications on because of the distances between sectors, Miss Martian cannot link everyone up. If anything goes wrong, contact the league. No matter what," he added as an afterthought._

_I nodded my head along with all the rest of the team members, all the while cursing the Batman and his grouping skills in my head. 'This isn't fair,' I thought. I would rather work with the Joker than that blonde- headed demon. I know that Batman thinks that we should all get along and all that happy stuff, but what he did was just plain cruel. I mean, what kind of cruel and unusual punishment is this?} _

"KF. Kid Flash. Are you there?" Artemis's voice broke through my memories, as annoying as always.

"Yeah," I responded grudgingly, rolling my eyes.

"There's something you should probably know..." she began telling me.

I interrupted her mid- sentence, unable to bear another second of her smug voice. "What can I possibly need to know? We are just walking towards a stupid fac—ˮ _CLANK! _

Above me, I could hear Artemis laughing from the rooftops. Finally, she managed to choke out the words, "… there's a pole."

"Oh, shut up," I snapped. "That pole came out of nowhere."

"Sure it did," she countered. I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?" I was pretty sure that I already knew the answer, but I just had to ask anyway.

"Nope," came the quick, one word answer from the rooftops, accompanied by a fresh peal of laughter.

"Great," I grumbled, "Just great."

* * *

><p><strong>MAILBAG! (For Chapter 3)<strong>

KF-AxxMexx - _Well, here's the next chapter for you. Hope you like it as much as the last one. =)_

30secondstomarsfan101 - _Ummmmmm... thanks a lot. ;) We hope you enjoyed our newest chapter._

Thanks for the awesome reviews guys, including the ones from chapters 1 & 2. We really appreciate them. =D


	5. Author Note

**Hi, Dew here, I am soooooo sorry! Quent has been busy lately so she hasn't had any time to work on the story, while I'm still shocked to see you guys still checking up on the story, it really means a lot that you guys are still interested in the story. 4000 hits on the story from you guys! This way more than I could have ever asked for, thank you! I promise, as soon as I can get Quent to work on it, I will post another chapter. In the meanwhile, I've been working on a story on my own, it's called "I'm… Expecting" and it's going to be up later today. I hope you guys will like it, I wrote this on my own, so it's not as great compared to if Quent worked on it, but I really tried my best! This one will be updated more often. I hope you guys will like it, please feel free to tell me what you guys think about it, I always check my inbox and the reviews all the time. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and again, sorry about never updating. You guys are awesome!**

_~Dew_


End file.
